


Spy Games

by amaresu



Category: Reaper
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andi knew something was going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy Games

Andi knew something was going on. She didn't know what it was but she knew there was something. At first she had thought it was just Sam, but then it occurred to her that Sock and Ben always seemed to disappear at the same time Sam did. Then there were the boxes. The were big and carved and seemed to appear out of nowhere. Sam didn't open them with anyone but Sock and Ben and all three were cagey about the issue. Right now though Sam appeared to be having an argument with some guy.

It took her a moment to place where she knew him from and then she was confused as to why the guy who'd given her tickets to a magic show was arguing with Sam. More importantly though Sock and Ben were hiding out behind a display watching the argument. Before she could get any closer though the man walked away and Sam turned towards the display where the other two were hiding. He took about three steps before tripping over one of those boxes. He got up and grabbed the box, Sock and Ben rushing him towards the store rooms before she could say anything. The weirdest part was that Andi was sure that the box hadn't been there before Sam had turned around.


End file.
